Christmas time
by Axis22
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and Isabella decides to spend Christmas Eve with Phineas. What will happen? One can only wonder, two can discuss it amongst themselves, and three can wonder where Perry is (seriously where is he? I can't seem to find him in this story). Rated because Axis21 rates everything T unless someone tells him it's okay to do otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I wanted to post a Christmas fanfic but I wanted to get it in before Christmas, problem is I'm not done with it and … I was originally going to make it a one shot but … it got a little … long, so I did the same thing that I did with my 10****th**** chapter of "The New Girl" I split into several chapters and posted them all on separate days. I will get this done by Christmas but I won't be able to post the whole thing like I wanted to originally. Oh and this takes place when the gang is about 14.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. **

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I awoke Christmas Eve with a long and tired stretch. I looked around the room and quickly noticed that my dog Pinky had jumped on my bed during the night "good morning Pinky" Pinky responded with a bark and the usual waging of his tail. I pulled myself out of bed and walked into my closet "I wonder what I should do today?" I asked as I changed into my adjusted winter outfit. Hanukkah has long since passed and my family only celebrates Christmas when my relatives who celebrated it were over, they weren't able to come this year so I was free to do whatever I wanted tomorrow. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair while I fantasized "oh Phineas, if there's one thing that I have ever wanted for Christmas it's you" I sat there for a few more minutes before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Isa" my mom greeted as I got to the kitchen table "did you sleep well?"

"I suppose" I said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"What happened?"

I sighed "nothing I just …"

"Its Phineas again isn't it?"

"Ya" my mom always knew exactly what was wrong with me, all month long I prayed for that one special mistletoe kiss from Phineas but alas, it never happened "just once I would like to get that special kiss"

My mom chuckled a little "well there's still time Isa, oh and before I forget it's supposed to snow really hard tonight so be back before ten, okay?"

I finished my cereal and got up "okay mom" I got on my sweater and ran out the door. When I got over to the Flynn-Fletcher house I could see Phineas and Ferb on top of what looked like a giant snow pile. When I got into the backyard I shouted my usual catchphrase to Phineas who was on top of the snow pile "hey Phineas, what'cha'doin?"

He looked down to me and smiled "hi Isabella, were making a giant snowman"

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Sure, just be careful getting up okay?"

"Okay" I started climbing the snowman which actually took longer than I thought, by the time I got to the top Phineas and Ferb had already finished with the second part of its body.

When I got to the top Phineas offered me a hand to help me up "glad you could make it Isabella" he said as he helped me to my feet.

"Glad to have been able to make it, so where's the head?" I asked as I looked around the top of the snowman.

"Oh, Ferb's using a crane to place it on top so it should be …" Phineas looked around but didn't see Ferb "where is he?" both Phineas and I continued to look until we heard the sounds of an engine, shortly after that we saw a huge snowman head being lifted up by a crane "there he is" both Phineas and I got on the front part of its neck so that we wouldn't be crushed by the head. "looking good bro" Phineas shouted.

Phineas and I were currently standing right under the carrot nose of the snowman and I was looking at the large creation in amazement "wow Phineas this is-" I stopped short after seeing what had been attached right underneath the carrot nose "um Phineas?" I asked as I pulled on his coat and pointing up.

"What is it Isa-" he too looked up in shock at what someone had placed right underneath the nose of the snowman "why is there a mistletoe on the snowman?"

* * *

**I know it's a short first chapter but it did look like a good place to end. All in all I might post multiple chapters in one day depending on how I feel but when Christmas Eve comes I will post everything I have (which will hopefully be everything) but until then happy holidays.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi new chapter up and I'm currently watching a recording of the family Christmas special so please don't get angry at me for getting distracted.**

**phinbella-cute1: glad to hear it, … is it really that surprising that I'm a guy?**

**Whythis: Oh it gets cuter … is that even a word? Cuter? **

**Skypan: I'm in a weird mode at most points during the holiday season but I somehow manage to pull through … what was I talking about?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. **

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

"Um Phineas?" I taped him on the shoulder while swaying from side to side with my arms behind my back, I didn't want to seem too eager so I averted my eyes and wasn't smiling.

"What? Oh" he got what I was getting at "well … I guess … we have to?" I nodded "okay then" we slowly got closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck, it took every ounce of energy I had not to seem too eager about what was about to happen (didn't want Phineas to know that I was in love with him yet), and slowly but surely our lips met. It was the most electrifying sensation I ever felt in my life. it was so good that I didn't want to stop when I felt Phineas pulling away but alas I didn't want him to catch on so I separated as well, we stood there still in each other's embrace looking the other in the eye "wow" Phineas finally said after a minute.

"Ya … wow" we were just standing in the others embrace as our lips unconsciously started drifting closer together.

"Did I miss something?" we heard Ferb say from a few feet away causing us to separate.

"FERB" Phineas shouted as he let go of me "why was there a mistletoe underneath the nose of the snowman?"

Ferb looked up and sure enough he saw it "now how did that get there?" Ferb said scratching his chin.

"Um Phineas?" I asked causing him to look at me "we're still under-"

"Oh … well … we just did so …" we both looked to Ferb.

"Has it been five minutes?" I hadn't been keeping track of time, I wanted to say yes but I just shrugged along with Phineas "then yes you have to"

"Oh … okay" Phineas said as he again wrapped his hands around my waist, I hesitantly took my position and this time there was less of a delay before our lips met, I enjoyed myself a little more this time as our lips stayed connected for a little longer "wow" Phineas said again as we parted, we were in that same position for a few seconds before Phineas let go of me and took a few steps back "we should probably get down now" he said obviously nervous about what just happened. We climbed down from the giant snowman just as a beam hit it causing it to shrink down to just an above average sized snowman.

"You see mom? You see?" Candace said as she pushed her mom into the backyard "the boy's have created a giant snowman and-" she stopped to see that the colossal snowman had shrunk down to a 'slightly larger than her' snowman.

"Oh my, that is a big snowman" -Fletcher said "Oh and how cute" she was looking directly at Phineas and I who were standing in front of the snowman. Both Phineas and I looked up to see that not only had the mistletoe not shrink but somehow move to the tip of the snowman's nose.

"How is that possible?" I heard Phineas mumble as he looked up, I didn't question it, I just slowly slid my hands up his coat and around his neck, in response he slid his hands back around my waist and our lips connected for the third time today.

"Aww" Phineas's mom said as we kissed. When we parted Phineas and I noticed that it had started to snow "why don't you all come in for some hot chocolate?"

We all walked inside except for Ferb who stopped me just before I got in "so how was it?" he asked.

I laughed "oh stop it Ferb, I know you had something to do with that" Ferb scratched the back of his head and grind sheepishly.

"Isabella, Ferb, will you two come in here already?" I heard Phineas shout.

As I walked in I saw Phineas sitting down in the dining room, his face was beet red and he was looking from side to side but not at anything, I smiled at this and pulled a chair up right next to him and sat down "what'cha'doin?" I asked as I scooted close to Phineas.

"Isabella!" Phineas said as he noticed how close I was "I was … well … about earlier …"

"Who wants' hot chocolate?" Phineas's mom asked as she entered the room.

"I do!" Phineas shouted trying to avoid the conversation.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! … ya to celebrate the world not ending I will post another chapter of this at midnight exactly, but seeing as it will take about a half hour for it to show it should be up there somewhere between 12:00 and 1:00.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I'm still alive (I don't really know about other people other than my parents but whatever) so I will keep to my word and post another chapter.**

**Whythis: If the number of times Phineas and Isabella find themselves under the mistletoe equates to awesomeness then by the end of this story I will be so awesome that people's faces will melt.**

**Skypan: Now you've gotten me curious, what would you have done? (you don't have to answer that if you don't want to)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. **

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

My mom had come into the room with hot chocolate and I was desperate to have some, I was actually trying not to think about the three kisses that Isabella and I shared, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't stop thinking about them, how soft her lips were, how electrifying it was, how I wanted to do it again … wait where did that come from? My mom walked over to us and gave Isabella and I our hot chocolate "enjoy" she said as she gave some to Ferb and Candace.

_'This should get my mind off her' _I blew on my glass as I heard something come from right beside me.

"Mmmmmm" I looked to see Isabella drinking her hot chocolate and for some reason my heart skipped a beat.

I looked back to my hot chocolate and started to panic _'what is this feeling? Why do I get so … warm just looking at Isabella do the most simplest of tasks?' _I took a large gulp of my hot chocolate and took a few deep breaths after _'what is happening to me?' _we finished our hot chocolate (**A.N. I am tired of typing the word hot chocolate**) and I took another look at Isabella "so … Isabella" she looked at me with a curious face and I took a silent breath "you want to watch some television with us?"

"Sure" she said enthusiastically.

We both got up from our seats and walked over to the living room, we were at the doorway when Candace stopped us "Phineas, Isabella" we both turned around to look at her and she just pointed up and smiled.

I froze and looked up to see something that took me by surprise, another mistletoe _'how does this keep happening?' _I thought. I looked at Isabella who was just as shocked "do we have to do this again?" she slowly took her position and I looked away in fear _'do I want to?' _I asked myself. I took a deep breath and took my position and slowly our lips met again only this time was different, this time Isabella wasn't warring her coat so I could feel her soft curves press against my body, my hand slowly went up her body and felt her every detail right up to her middle back at which point they found their way back down to her hips. We slowly parted as I looked into her eyes _'now I know what this feeling is' _I thought. I took one final breath "Isabella … I … I …" she looked at me with curious eyes as a thought crossed my mind _'what am I doing? Isabella's my best friend I can't tell her that I fell in love with her, that would ruin our friendship' _"I think we should move before five minutes passes"

"Oh" she said with an almost disappointed tone "okay"

We made our way over to the couch careful not to walk under any more mistletoes along the way. I took the right most seat and Isabella sat right next to me and slid herself right up against me. I blushed and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer _'I'm so going to marry her … gah! What am I thinking? Well get married, start a family … why am I thinking these things? And we'll have plenty of kids who are just as sweet and kind as her' _my mind continued with these fantasies about marrying Isabella and starting a family with her and before long my mind no longer had any thought of denial about Isabella, I wanted to be in love with her, I wanted us to be more than friends, I wanted to tell her that I loved her, I wanted to go out with her, I wanted to date her, I wanted to hold her in my arms, I wanted to cuddle her, I wanted to wake up next to her, I wanted to marry her, and I wanted to start a family with her

After a while Isabella looked at her phone and got up "its 7:00 I should be getting home"

I also got up "well … can you come over tomorrow Izzy?"

She smiled "you mean for Christmas? And why did you call me Izzy?"

I quickly caught on to what I said "oh I mean … it's just a nickname and … would you mind coming over and spending … well …"

"My relatives aren't coming this year so my family won't be celebrating Christmas this year, but I wouldn't mind spending it with you"

I turned around and quickly ran into the kitchen "hey mom, can Isabella spend Christmas with us?"

My mom gave me a smile "I will talk with your father about it"

I ran back to Isabella and told her "my mom said that she'll talk to my dad about it but that usually means yes"

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" she made her way over to the door and I followed her, she was about to open the door when I stopped her "what is it Phineas?" I looked up and pointed at the mistletoe we kept at the entrance "oh …" she looked into my eyes and slowly we took our positions again and our lips touched again only this time it was to last. After about what seemed like an eternity we finally parted and looked into each other's eyes as any remote trace of doubted was washed away from me "oh my, I forgot my coat" she ran back to the coat rack in the back of the house where she left her coat and back to the front door "bye Phineas" she quickly kissed me on the lips again (seeing as we were under the mistletoe again) and opened the door only to stop dead in her tracks.

I looked out the door and saw that snow had completely covered the front door "mom" I said as I walked into the kitchen "were snowed in"

"I know, why do you think I was being sarcastic when you asked if Isabella could spend Christmas with us?"

"What?"

"Well it's not like she could go home in this weather, even if she lives right across the street"

"Oh"

* * *

**So I did post this chapter at … 12:10ish but it will still say that it was posted on the 21 for some reason, but in any case I wish you all happy holidays and you should see another part of this story later today (because it is the 22 right now)**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**No time for a lengthy and funny authors note so I will skip straight to the reviews.**

**Skypan: What are your friend's names? I want to show them this, as long as it's not me you should really do that first one at some point during your life.**

**Guest: I will don't worry.**

**phinbella-cute1: well there's no more hot chocolate here sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone**

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I had called up my mom and was talking to her about my current predicament "I know Isa, sorry I should have told you to come home sooner"

"It's okay mom, I'm not hurt or anything"

"Oh by the way, did you get your kiss from Phineas yet?"

I looked to make sure that Phineas wasn't in ear shot before responding "ya … I got sevral"

She laughed "okay Isa just make sure that you be careful, I don't want to be a grandmother any time soon"

"MOM" I shouted into the phone "I'm 13"

"All the more reason you should wait"

"I know that, I just … ugh why must you ask these questions?"

"Because I'm your mother and it's my job to embarrass you" (**A.N. It is in fact a parents job to embarrass their kids, my parents admit to it all the time**)

"MOM!" just then Phineas walked over

"My mom said it would be okay for you to stay … not that you could go anywhere"

That's good to hear" I turned to my phone "Phineas said it would be okay for me to stay"

"Well that's good, just be sure that you don't-" I hung up before my mom could finish her sentence.

"Uh … Isabella?" Phineas asked pointing up. Surly enough we were caught under the same mistletoe that we had been under just moments ago.

"You know if this keeps up I might think that you're doing this on purpose" Phineas scratched the back of his head and laughed as I through my hands around his neck and kissed him, ending it before he could kiss back.

"Dinner's ready" Phineas's mom called from the kitchen.

as we walked to the kitchen I noticed that the doorway we had to walk through had another mistletoe in it (why does Phineas's family have so many mistletoe's in the house?), so before Phineas could fully walk away from it I grabbed onto his collar and pulled him into a quick kiss "why did your family put up so many mistletoe's?" I asked when we parted. When he finally came out of the trance of thinking that I kissed him without a mistletoe he just shrugged.

We walked into the dining room and we took seats that were so close together that I could rub my arm against his "so what's for dinner tonight?" Phineas asked obviously trying to distract himself from me.

"Tonight is turkey" Phineas's mom said.

As we were being served I looked around and noticed a lack of someone "where's Mr. Flynn-Fletcher?" I asked.

At that point I heard someone coming up from the basement "I'm sorry everyone, it looks like the heater's broken" everyone looked at him confused "well for dome odd reason it the burner stopped working and I can't seem to fix it"

I looked at Phineas hoping for a solution "sorry, all our tools are in the garage … which is locked from the inside … with the keys still in it"

I took a quick look outside paying close attention to the extremely heave snow. _'not getting in there from the outside either'_

"Well the good news is the water heater is still working so we should have warm water tonight"

"I'll try and find some extra blankets after dinner" Phineas's mom said.

Dinner proceeded similarly to how it would happen at my house, but all the time I was thinking about how long I was going to be staying at Phineas's house, I mean sure it is nice to be here but at the current moment we are in essence trapped in here so that kinda makes it … less desirable. After dinner Phineas, Ferb, and I went into the living room to watch some T.V. On our way over there I noticed that Phineas and I were once again under the mistletoe "you know if this keeps up then …" I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited for him to finish " … I don't know" I pulled him into another kiss, another quick one because this has turned more humorous for us then romantic. We continued over to the couch where Ferb was and sat down, Phineas at the far right and me right next to him.

As Phineas turned on the T.V. I looked at Ferb who was sting about a foot to my left and was giving me a 'but I wanted to sit next to Phineas' look, I mouthed the word 'sorry' to him and intertwined my fingers with Phneas's.

After a while of watching T.V. Phineas's mom came up from the basement with a sad look on her face "we only have twelve blankets, and I want everyone to have at least three during this storm so someone's going to have to share"

I did a quick count in my head _'Phineas's parents share so that's three, Ferb get's three so that's six, Candace get's three so that's nine, and Phineas get's three so that's twelve … where's the' _I froze _'I forgot about me … so two people do have to share.' _I looked at Phineas and silently hoped that I would get to spend the night sleeping with him.

* * *

**Okay I'm pressed for time so I'll make this quick.**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well my day has gone well, after my last update I went to a party but seeing as the hostess's boyfriend brought his little brother it turned out to be a dry party (I wouldn't have drank anyway but HE WAS ANNOYING), but seeing as spending an evening with my friends is like going on an acid trip anyway I didn't mind, at the party someone pluged in "Just Dance 4" and I thought "why not" so I took a break from talking and walked up to the T.V. when the song was randomly picked by the picker (don't ask) it turned out to be gangnam style (I'm not kidding), and guess what the first thing that popped into my mind was? (If you can't then I won't tell you). But all's well that ends well. To the reviews **

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: Well in all that I've written I don't have another scene where they kiss but I might have them kiss again later (as I've said before I've written a lot of this story by the time of the first update)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I got out of my seat and rushed over to my mom "hey mom can I talk to you in private for a second?" I whispered. She nodded and we walked into the kitchen "would it be okay if Isabella and I shared tonight" she looked at me confused "well Candace snores, so she would have to sleep with one of us anyway so …

"Or you and Ferb could share"

"I know but … tosses in his sleep too much" my mom glared at me "look I promise I won't do anything wrong or … grownup … with her … not to mention Ferb's going to be in the same room …" she continued to stare at me "please? I just want to spend more time with her, please?" I gave her my begging face.

She continued to look at me with a disapproving look, "oh fine, if it's alright with her"

I rushed back into the T.V. room and got back into my seat "so what was that about Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"Well I wanted to talk about everyone's sleeping arrangements and because Candace … is noisy at night, you get the choice of sleeping by yourself or with me or Ferb" I held my breath hoping that she would chose to sleep with me.

"Sure I wouldn't mind sleeping with you Phineas" I was silently jumping for joy, then she gave me a malicious smile "as long as you don't do anything that you'll regret while I'm sleeping"

I made sure to pick my next words very VERY carefully seeing as people can somehow tell when I'm lying "I wouldn't do anything like that to you" _'not until after were married anyway'_

Isabella's smile turned nice "well that's good to know." As bedtime approached a small problem quickly became evident "what am I going to do about pajamas?" Isabella asked as we walked upstairs.

I ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into Candace's room "hey Candace, do you have any pajamas from when you were Isabella's age?"

She shook her head "sorry Phineas, I got rid of all my old cloths a long time ago"

I sighed and walked out of the room and saw that Isabella and Ferb had made it over "so what'd she say?" Isabella asked.

I sighed "Candace doesn't have any pajamas for you …" there was an awkward moment as I thought of something that would probably be something I was going to regret "you … want to try on some of my extra pajamas?"

I knew that this was not that great of an idea but we were about the same height "sure, that sounds okay"

I handed Isabella some of my newly cleaned pajamas "sorry I only have orange"

She gave me a smile "that's fine" she took the pajamas and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Ah … Isabella" I said while fantasizing about her. I was taped on the shoulder and turned around to see Ferb with his arms crossed "what is it?" he leered at me "wa-oh that well …" I started to scratch the back of my head "you see the thing is … I was … were just …"

"Are you going to asktell her?" Ferb asked.

I sighed "you're going to have to be more specific Ferb, there's a lot of things that I want to tell Isabella at this point" Ferb leered at me "ya I suppose … can I think about this?" Ferb sighed as I walked into our shared room and sat on my bed "I don't know Ferb it's just … I do like her and I want …" I sighed "I love her" Ferb rolled his eyes "this isn't a joke Ferb! I really want to spend the rest of my life with her … is it alright for me to feel this way at this age?"

"It is Christmas" Ferb said.

I laid down and looked at the ceiling "but is alright for me to feel so strongly about this?" I froze "and what if she doesn't like me back" I could tell that Ferb was glaring at me even though I wasn't looking "and how am I supposed to tell her that I want to spend the rest of my life with her?" I continued to look at the ceiling wondering what I was going to do, assuming that Isabella did like me back we were only fourteen, how am I supposed to tell her 'Isabella, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you' without sounding silly.

* * *

**Hi so I'm tired and I want to sleep but I still have a party at my house and I must accompany my brother to the range tomorrow so … no rest for the wicked.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi so I'm posting yet another chapter of this Christmas story so I hope you will all enjoy it and still read all of my other stories. I plan to have the last chaptor up Christmas day so be patient.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: She didn't want to but wound up caving to Phineas's begging face.**

**Whythis: It's not going to melt because of me is it?**

**Skypan: … you don't practice karate do you? Yes it was, the shooting range (we just got back), and I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

"I'm done" I heard from the door. I sat up to see Isabella. As I took a more detailed look I noticed that my pajamas were yielding to her curves, and her wet hair that she was now pulling into a ponytail somehow made her look cuter. I wanted so badly to just go up to her, wrap my hands around her waist, and kiss her slowly and passionately but 4 things were stopping me, 1. There was no mistletoe, 2. We weren't dating, 3. Ferb was watching and I didn't want him to watch me make out with the love of my life, and 4. My pants were starting to get tight and I didn't want her to see it. "So who's next?"

I stealthily readjusted myself, stood up, walked over to my closet, pulled out a random pair of pajamas, and walked over to the bathroom to take care of some stuff as well as take a shower.

* * *

(Ferb's POV)

I pulled out a book and started reading while I waited for my turn to take a shower, I had just found the page I was last on when Isabella asked me a question "hey Ferb, do you think Phineas likes me the way I like him?" I put my book down and gave her a 'you can't be serious?' look but apparently she didn't see it "I know that he's been enjoying kissing me and all but do you think he has enjoyed it enough to even ask me out on a date?"

I looked from the left of the room to the right and back again "I would think at least"

She walked over to Phineas's bed and jumped on landing on her back "you see I have this whole fantasy that one Christmas we both wake up, he looks over to me and I look over to him, we lean in and kiss passionately, he scoots over to me and places his hand on my stomach and rubs it because we're expecting another child, we cuddle there for a while, then our youngest comes running in screaming 'MOMMY DADDY WAKE UP! SANTA CAME SANTA CAME!' we would laugh and our oldest would come in and drag our youngest out telling him or her 'let them take it easy, we don't want our new sibling to be as hyper as you, now do we?' and then-"

At this point I covered my ears _'make it stop, make it stop, please make it stop' _I continued this for what I would guess was an houre then decided to uncover my ears to see if it was safe.

"Then I would go into labor"

I covered my ears again _'what on earth is taking Phineas so long in there?'_

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

I had just stepped into the shower tired and breathing slightly heavy. As I turned the water on I stopped to think _'would Isabella really return my feelings?' _I probably took somewhere in the neighborhood of thirty seconds to realize the temperature of the water, I reeled back in pain as I let loose a few curse words "what happened to the warm water?" I froze and remembered what exactly happened before I got in here "both Candace and Isabella took a shower before me and I was expecting warm water … what's wrong with me?" I turned the water to boiling hot and saw that there would be enough hot water left for Ferb and I to have a quick shower … we were lucky. I finished my shower and dried off; I threw my pajamas on and walked out of the bathroom. As I approached my room I heard Isabella talking about something that I couldn't clearly understand "Isabella?" I asked as I approached my room. The talking immediately stopped, I walked into the room to see Isabella sitting on my bed with her hands folded and the biggest smile on her face. I looked over to Ferb who was covering his ears and looked like someone was torturing him with sound. "Ferb? You okay?" I asked as I walked in front of him.

He took his hands off his shirt and grabbed my collar "What took you?" he asked menacingly.

"Sorry Ferb, I was …" I scratched the back of my head "there's just enough hot water left for you to take a lukewarm shower" He glared at me, shook his head, and walked out of the room. "What was that about?" I asked. I looked at Isabella who was staring blankly at the door.

"I'm really not that sure" she says.

I walk over to the bed and make my way into it "well … I guess …" I was lost for words, my bed was relatively normal size but we were still not full sized so we could still sleep relatively undisturbed by the other.

We continued to look at each other until Ferb returned from the bathroom "I am extremely glad that …" he looked at us "what's the matter?" I looked at him with a depressed look, he sighed "I suggest that you two keep to the inside of the bed, less chance for the heat to escape." Perry walked into the room and made his way to Ferb's bed (**A.N. Oh there you are Perry**) "you want to sleep with me Parry?" parry did his usual chatter-chirping sound and hoped on Ferb's bed.

I looked at Isabella and we scooted closer together, we turned out backs to each-other and closed our eyes _'what am I supposed to do? Cuddle her? I have no immediate reason' _I silently sighed and Ferb pressed a button on a remote that he kept near his bed and the light's turned off. _'what am I going to do? I asked to sleep with Isabella so that I could spend time with her, how exactly am I going to do that without sounding creepy?' _I slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

**I am closing in on the part where I don't have any more written, so unfortunately I will not be posting again today, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi so here is my present to everyone Christmas Eve. I hope you enjoy.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: I'm glad that I included it too otherwise I would have gone crazy.**

**Bethieboots332: Tell me about it.**

**Skypan: He might but I don't know for sure, but I think you should.**

**Sabrina06: No unfortunately Ferb doesn't have proficiency with a glue gun, but Phineas does.**

**agent josie: Well here's more.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: Glad to see you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone**

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(Some time later)

I awoke to the feel of shaking from right next to me "Isabella?" I slowly opened my eyes to see her shivering right next to me, I quickly realized that it was really cold even with three sheets. I took a look over to the timer _'only 12:00' _I turned back to Isabella and shook her a little "Isabella wake up" she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry if I'm keeping you up Phineas it's just …"

I placed two fingers on her mouth "Isabella … are you cold?" she slowly nodded "then come here" I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. She let out an initial sound from the surprise but eventually snuggled her head into me neck.

"Thanks Phineas" she said as she started to drift into a deep sleep.

The only problem now was the fact that Isabella was huddled up right against me and I could feel her soft breathing, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath _'tomorrow' _I thought to myself _'I'll tell her tomorrow' _and slowly I followed her into a deep sleep.

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

(That morning)

I awoke to Ferb's poking and pushing "go away Ferb" I said trying to spend more time with Isabella in my embrace. He continued to poke me "I said go away" I heard a faint sniffle come from Isabella, "Isabella?" I asked while shaking her a bit.

She slowly opened her eyes "Phineas? Did you just-"

I immediately realized what she was crying about "no I was talking to Ferb, he was trying to wake us up:"

"And YOU wanted to sleep in?" she asked confused.

My face turned red and I attempted to explain "well it's really warm here and it's probably cold outside so … and …" I took a deep breath "I like being here with you?"_'I shouldn't have said that in a question'_ she giggled and gave me a small hug, I hugged back but Ferb pushed both of us "what is it?" I asked as I turned to face him, he pointed up and Isabella and I looked "why is there a mistletoe above my bed?" I looked at Ferb "did you do that?" he shook his head. I turned back to Isabella, laughed a little and we kissed.

* * *

(No one's POV)

As Phineas and Isabella pulled in for another kiss no one noticed Perry leaving the room with a hammer in his mouth

* * *

**I know it was short but I wanted to get a chapter to you before Christmas day. Well there's only one chapter left and that's if I don't plan to do an epilogue. I'm not currently finished with the story but I'm very close. If you have any recommendations don't be shy to let me know.**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi so this is the last chapter as promised on Christmas day. I would like to have said that I would have gotten it up sooner but … I got a WiiU for Christmas so I was distracted (yes I play the Wii and I'm 21 (don't judge me)) but in any case I am posting the rest of this story right now and please don't expect me to post any stories for the rest of the week.**

**Whythis: I apologize if your face is actually going to melt but I must carry on.**

**Piano-Man aka PhinbellaFanatic: I like classic, it's classic.**

**FanFicCriTicTheThird: You really think so?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. **

* * *

(Phineas's POV)

When Isabella and I finally separated I rubbed her head and pulled her into a hug before we finally got out of bed. Ferb and I walked to our respective closets, and Isabella went into the bathroom "FERB!" I shouted as I finished getting dressed "I forgot it's Christmas" Ferb looked at me with a 'how is that possible?' look and I just shrugged. I ran from the room and over to mom and dad's room "MOM DAD IT"S CHRISTMAS" I shouted.

My mom got up and gave me a smile "Phineas, remember we have to wait for Candace to wake up before opening presents"

I sighed "but she'll be asleep till late, she does that every Christmas" (**A.N. My oldest brother used to do that, but I eventually learned that he did it on purpose**) I sighed "can we at least sort them?"

"What are you going to do about Isabella?"

I froze, I honestly forgot that she didn't write a letter to Santa this year seeing as she wasn't celebrating Christmas this year "I … she can help me open mine"

My mom gave me a look that said she was too tired to argue "fine but wait for everyone else before opening them"

"Okay mom" I ran back to my room to see that Ferb had already gone downstairs but Isabella had stayed.

"What'cha'doin?" she asked in that sweet tone that I love.

"Oh nothing just …" I then realized how perfect the timing was, Ferb was downstairs, my parents were asleep, and Candace was also asleep, no one would disturb us so I took a deep breath and began "I just wanted to talk to you about something Izzy"

She gave me a curious look "what is it Phin?"

I took a deep breath and almost passed out "well seeing as … well yesterday … this morning … last night"

"What happened last night?" she asked in shock.

I ran my fingers through my hair _'wow this is harder than I thought' _I took another deep breath and looked her in the eye "Isabella this is something that I can't explain …"

"Then wha-" before she could finish I pulled her into a kiss, after the initial shock wore off I felt her softly ease into the kiss. When we finally separated we were both existed form a lack of air "Phineas" she said between breaths. She looked up with a shocked look on her face "but … threes no mistletoe"

I pulled her into a hug "I don't want to have to get caught under a mistletoe just to kiss you Izzy" I took another breath "I love you and I want to be with you" I took another deep breath "Izzy will you be my girlfriend?" _'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes'_ I saw a look of complete shock come to her face and I figured the worst "I'm … sorry, I didn't mean" she pulled me into a kiss that was more passionate than the last.

When we finally separated she was so out of breath that she had to breathe between words "if … you think … you can … get out of this … just like that …" she pulled me into another kiss "yes Phineas … I will" we kissed again only taking breaths when we finally ran out of breath.

"As happy as I am that the two of you finally got together would you come down stairs so that we can open presents?" we both turned to look at the door to see Ferb standing there "even Candace is awake, and we're all waiting for the two of you"

Izzy and I showed a look of embarrassment "ya sorry about that" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Don't be, we've already sorted the presents" Ferb smiled at the two of us "oh and Isabella there's a present there for you"

Isabella looked confused "there's something for me?" she asked.

Ferb scratched the back of his head "well … yes and no … you just have to see it"

With a quick look at each other we walked downstairs and into the living room "about time" Candace said.

"Sorry" I said "we were … otherwise occupied"

"Not what I'm talking about" Candace pointed at the two of us then I looked to where she was pointing. I saw that I had taken Isabella's hand shortly before leaving my room.

"Ya well … so about those presents" I said trying to skip the subject. Isabella giggled. gave me a kiss on the cheek, and intertwined her fingers with mine. We walked over to my pile of presents and sat down.

"Is it like this every year?" Isabella asked.

"Like what"

"So peaceful and quite, I've never had the chance to celebrate Christmas with just my immediate family so it's a new experience for me"

"Well if you like it then maybe you could spend more Christmases with us" I said a little too quickly causing Isabella to giggle "what's so funny?"

"Phineas you're saying you want me to spend time with your family during a big family holiday" it took me a minute to realize what she just said but when I did I blushed "maybe someday "she said as she buried her head into my neck.

I looked through my pile of presents and found one with a strange tag on it 'To: Phineas to give to Isabella From: Santa' it looked like a small jewelry box with pink wrapping paper on it "Izzy" she turned to look at me "merry Christmas"

She smiled "oh Phineas" she slowly undid the wrapping paper and revealed … a small pink jewelry box. As she opened it I took a look to see what was actually in it, what I saw was a diamond necklace with a charm on it that said 'P&I' inside a little heart "oh Phineas" she took me in a hug which I returned, I heard my parents going 'aww' and figured that Candace would probably be smirking, but it didn't matter, Isabella and I were together now and truly that was the best Christmas present I could ever have asked for.

* * *

**Okay that concludes this story, now if enough people demand a epilogue then I will this weekend or next Christmas (depending on how much people want it (and what's actually in it)) but for now I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year. Now I must get back to playing Nintendo land**

**R&R**


End file.
